Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare
by Adiji-Sensei
Summary: A little fic inspired by a song. I took a jump into Lore's mind, and decided to write about how he may have been feeling when he was summoned not gonna reveal too much, but I am sure some people know what I am talking about , may be spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I do not own Star Trek, or anything to do with Star Trek (except a few DVDs lol)

A/N: This was inspired by a video I found on YouTube, a Lore AMV. The song really suits him, I think, so I decided to write a fic. This isn't a songfic, it is a little drabble into what might be running through Lore's mind, but some of the lyrics will be in the story itself. Also, so nobody asks, it'll be put under 'Data' as there is no 'Lore' option…and there will be mentions of Data in this. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the fic!

**Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare**

_Emotions, are they a blessing or a curse? I don't know anymore, I don't even know whether I love them or hate them. Things could have been different if I didn't have emotions…my dear father may not have dismantled me…how could he act on the jealousy of the colonists like that? Was I not like a son to him? Why did he not stick up for me, and if he did, why did he not try harder? Now I am stuck the way I am, many think I am evil…I suppose I am…but are they really surprised? If they knew what I had to grow through, being abandoned, dismantled, and pushed aside for my dear brother, wouldn't they act like I have done too? So many questions, but that old man better give me some answers._

_Maybe he can help me through this nightmare, but do I even want his help? I have tried many times, but I can't escape this hell. I need his help, I have to admit this to myself. _

Lore slammed his fist down in frustration, almost breaking the console that he was sitting in front of. Why did things have to turn out the way they did? Why could he not have an easy life like Data seemed to have? His brother seemed to have it all, yet because of his lack of emotions, he could never fully understand just what he had. This made Lore even more angry, sometimes he wished that he did not have the emotions he did, yet other times he felt superior to his brother. He had the ability to feel, and it was almost like he was human.

_This is what you want, dear brother? Oh yes, I suppose I should be satisfied that I am better than you, but am I really? Are you really more human than you let on? Why would you want these emotions? Emotions can cause you to do reckless things, maybe I am the example that proves the point, but still…I had my reasons. Even though I have done all those things, there is still rage inside, and it's driving me mad._

Though the space outside the craft all looked the same, Lore knew exactly where he was going. He was being summoned, the homing beacon inside him telling him where to go. However, he did not know who was summoning, and though he was intrigued, part of the android was wondering if he really wanted to find out. Hell, he was running on autopilot now, so he didn't feel like he had a choice in the matter.

_I have what you will probably never have, dear brother. I can tell you though, all of the emotions are interesting. However, all I feel now is anger and hate. I must have my revenge, and whoever is summoning me better provide me with answers, or there will be hell to pay. Wherever I go, I hear your name somewhere along the line. You are merely a machine, you are not like me, yet you have friends, hell, you almost have a family. Why do I not get this? Is it any wonder that I am the way I am? I am forced to live the life of a loner? _

A planet came into view, one that looked like it supported the lives of many types of vegetation. Before long, the craft was on it's surface, but the android did not get out of the vehicle immediately. He was trapped in his own hell, brought on by what seemed to be irrational and illogical actions.

_Is this really what I am like? Is this the real me? It must be, I have never acted any different. I have made mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, yet I have failed to learn from them…sometimes I wonder what is to become of me. _

Lore placed his head in his hands, not altogether sure about what he was feeling at that moment in time. Confusion, mixed with longing…the longing to understand why he was the way he was. Maybe, deep down, the android regretted what he had done in the past. So many things could have been different, maybe he could have joined Starfleet too.

_SHUT UP, LORE! Why would I want to join them? What is wrong with me? I'm going mad...I can't take this anymore. I want to wake up from this nightmare, and if those around me see the darkest side of me, then so be it._

With that last thought in mind, Lore left the craft, and went to try and find whoever was summoning him.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If it's not brilliant...well, am still getting over a writers block, and I haven't done a song inspired fic for a while, but I hope it's ok. Please review ^_^


End file.
